beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuto
Ryuto is a Treasure Hunter well known for his many discoveries. He is Ryuga's younger brother in the manga. His Beyblade is Omega Dragonis 85XF. Appearance Ryuto has a striking resemblance to Ryuga in many ways. His hair is white with almost the same hairstyle as Ryuga with a red patch in his hair, he wears an overcoat and has a gold eye color like Ryuga and they both have a dragon related bey that is an attack type. History Background Beyblade: Metal Fury Ryuto made his debut in ''The Maze of Mist Mountain''. He was under the labyrinth, searching for the star fragment when he encountered Gingka. The two began a battle in which he loses. Straight after, he realizes that it was the World Champion that he had battled and joined the gang in the journey through Mist Valley. In ''The Lion's Pride'', Ryuto's treasure hunting abilities were put to the test as they navigated through a maze lined with traps. With the help of his Omega Dragonis 85XF, they managed to complete the maze unharmed. After knowing about the Bladers of Four Seasons, he leaves the group so he can find Tithi. Battles Beyblade *'Omega Dragonis 85XF': Ryuto's one and only beyblade that appears in The Maze of Mist Mountain. It is based on a dragon much like L-Drago. Special Moves *Hammer Bolt: Dragonis's only known Special Move. Gallery Ryuto.PNG Ryuto2.PNG Beyblade 4D Ryuto launched Dragonis.png|Ryuto shooting Beyblade 4D Ryuto.png Beyblade 4D Ryuto got his Bey and going for the gold.png Beyblade 4D Ryuto close up.png Ryuto3.PNG Ryuto4.PNG Ryuto5.PNG Beyblade 4D Ryuto commanding his Bey.png Ryuto7.PNG Ryuto8.PNG Ryuto77.jpg Ryuto9.PNG Beyblade 4D Ryuto yes.png|Ryuto RyutoConfuse.jpg RyutoBB.jpg RyutoBattle.jpg|Ryuto RyutoLaunch2.jpg|Ryuto Launching in Battle with Dinamis Ryuto 121.png Trivia *Ryuto has a "Ryu" in his name, similar to Ryuga, Ryusei, Ryutaro, and Jin ryu from beywheelz: powered by beyblade. *He has some relations with Ryuga, being his brother in the manga, because they look very much alike, they both use beys with Dragon in the name (L-Drago and Dragonis), they have the same hair style, they both have moves where orbs of energy come out of their hands, they both wear similar clothing, and they both have lost two battles, with 1 of them being against Gingka. *Before it was confirmed his bey was Omega Dragonis, people thought it was Jade Jupiter. *His and Ryuga's hair design are the same, except that Ryuto's is red on the right and Ryuga's is red on the left. *Ryuto is the second person to have a Beyblade with a dragon in Metal Saga. (The first being Ryuga). *Ryuto is also the second person to have spiky white hair with a red line. (Ryuga is the first one) *Ryuto isn't just in manga people just saying that "I would have changed but I know how." *He is the second person that has never won a beybattle, the first being Faust (Toby) {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Male